Kenna
Kenna, or Ken/Kenny, is a 20 year old swordswoman, She is the main RP character of Miricle1778 Appearance Kenna is a slender, young woman, standing at 5'6". She has short red hair and red eyes and cream skin. She is a tomboy and she never wears any form of skirts or dresses. She wears a white long sleeved shirt tucked in under her waist length black pants. She wears a black long sleeved blazer and black boots. For her other clothing, she has a white blong sleeved puffy shirt with a light blue vest buttoned with blue pants and long knee length boots. She often gets mistaken for a guy which is dumb as shit cuz she has titties, come on people. Personality Kenna is an elegant young woman. She is actually very kind and will treat everyone the same. Although if you're a dick then she probably won't like you. She is very skilled with swords. She has a hard time getting new friends because she is afraid people will judge her of her sensitive personality. She can never have time to date and since she was raised differently and she actually is not allowed to date due to her being raised differently. When she hanging out with certain people she can be pretty outgoing. She does smoke from time to time and she has a crush on Damien. Backstory Kenna growing up was absolute shit. Her family was strict as f and they decided everything for her. Everything she did had to be perfect and if she made one mistake she would get slapped. Kenny couldn't go to school, so she was homeschooled until she became 18. Kenny is the oldest out of five younger brothers and sisters. She was unable to make her own choices until she was 20 and that's when she decided she wanted to move out and to do all the things she couldn't do, which was going to Bars and smoking. Her parents did not allow her to make new friends. They have always told her that since she was the oldest out of her sibilings she didn't need to make any friends. She also matured very quickly for her age which was at age 9. Her parents also did not allow her to date because they thought that her dating would get in the way of her being a professional swordswoman. Her parents have always made her stressed. She was never close to her parents, the only people she was close to were her younger brothers or sisters. Her parents are still alive and she doesn't talk to them because 20 years of her life was basically doing boring shit and getting slapped for stuff she did wrong. However, she still talks to her brothers and sisters. If she were to talk to her parents now she would've cussed then out. Although, her parents have taught her to be patient, brave and independent. Gallery Screenshot 2015-05-18-12-59-37_1.jpg Screenshot 2015-05-18-12-57-59_1.jpg Screenshot 2015-05-18-12-58-39 1.jpg Screenshot 2015-05-18-12-56-18_1.jpg Screenshot 2015-05-18-18-14-39 1.jpg Screenshot 2015-05-18-12-58-19 1.jpg Facts about Kenny * Her name, Kenna, is Icelandic for "teach". * Her full name is Kenna Alrún Önudóttir, yeh her full name is in Icelandic but she just goes by Kenna because her full name is confusing. * Wouldn't say she's rich or poor, she has a lot of money that she has to give to her parents to help pay for her siblings education. * She is an absolute dog lover. Category:Female Category:Character Category:Human